Love vs Lust
by WinterRoseJ11
Summary: All hell breaks loose when all the couples of Harmony are torn apart. They have to find a way to resist Lust and hold on to love.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe any of the characters I use in this story. They all belong to NBC, and James E. Reilly. I'm just using them for entertainment and I promise to return them when I'm finished. This is my first Passions fic. Please read and review!

**Love vs Lust**

Pilar laid her head on the soft pillow trying to fall asleep, to no avail. David had gone to work and Theresa had stopped by offering to spend a few hours with her.

Pilar was grateful, but she rather be up on her feet. She had promised David that she would stay in bed for his sake. He was overprotective of her and she just could not say no to him. Pilar was already eight months into her pregnancy.

It was amazing after all these years and all the children that she gave birth to, that she still felt new at this.

Pilar missed Martin so much and she cherished the family that the two had built together. But, after all those years of waiting for him, she knew he was not coming back. Pilar had gotten to know David; the stranger that came to Harmony three years ago. Now the two were happily married after he had given up on Grace.

"Mama do you need anything" Theresa's voice startled Pilar out of her thoughts.

"No hija I'm fine, thank-you" Pilar smiled at her daughter as she stepped into view.

"Well if you're sure" Theresa said leaning against the door frame. "I'm going to the book Café to grab a bite to eat. Are you going to be okay"

"Yes Theresita. I'll be fine." Pilar assured her. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"I know that mama" Theresa said walking into the room and kissing her mother on the forehead. "I just want to take care of you, like you used to take care of me."

Pilar smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hands. "I know hija, and I love you for it."

"I love you mama." Theresa said before heading out the door. Pilar watched her leave and smiled once again before laying her head back down on the pillow. She closed her eyes and finally succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

TBC

-


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe any of the characters I use in this story. They all belong to NBC, and James E. Reilly. I'm just using them for entertainment and I promise to return them when I'm finished. This is my first Passions fic. Please read and review!

**Love vs Lust**

"Theresa, I thought you were supposed to be at home watching mama. What are you doing here at the Book Café"

"Miguel." Theresa said, surprised to see her brother standing there suddenly behind her. "I didn't see you come in."

"Jessica asked me to meet her here. Have you seen her"

"No. Is everything alright between you two"

"Yeah, we're fine. Have you heard from Charity"

"Miguel, I thought we talked about this. No more asking about Charity. Besides, she is happy where she is and it was her decision to leave Harmony and start a new life"

"Yeah, with my brother Luis." Miguel cut Theresa off.

"It wasn't like that Miguel. You don't know the whole story." Theresa tried desperately to explain, but Miguel would not listen to reason.

"I know enough, Theresa, to know that Luis turned her against me. Charity was willing to give me another chance, until Luis showed up and took her out of my life for good. I swear if he shows his face here again I will kill him."

"Miguel, don't talk like that. It would kill mama to know that you two are still fighting. And I don't want to upset her, or she could lose the baby."

"Neither, do I." Miguel said in a soft tone.

"I know." Theresa hugged her brother and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later. I have to go home and check on Mama. We'll talk some more, then"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Good." With one last look at her brother Theresa was out of the door. Miguel sighed and walked over to the door to greet Jessica, who happily went into his waiting arms.

"Did you miss me" She asked, big blue eyes staring intently at him.

"You know I did." Miguel said, before bending down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Let's go home."

"But what about dinner" Jessica asked.

"I'll make you up something when we get home. You look tired and you need to get some rest. Come on, let's go."

"Ok. Can we get a piece of chocolate pie to go?"

"Only if it will make you happy." Miguel said, kissing her on the forehead.

"It will make me very happy." Jessica replied, taking his hands in hers.

"Alright then, one chocolate pie coming right up."

TBC

-


End file.
